Why Me?
by flutemelody589
Summary: My name is Melody, you probably never herd of me considering I try to avoid Harry Potter so he really doesn't know that I exist, but I have a story too. On how I fell in love with my best friend Cedric Diggory.


Hey whats up it flutemelody589 I know that I haven't put up anything in awhile. Sorry! This next story will be a short series and yes I will update. Hope you like it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Why did this have to happen to me?

All I did was love him he was my best friend, my life, my perfect world that slowly faded away.

My name is Melody Take, I'm a simple and plain ordinary Japanese girl that was born in the wizarding world.

My next door neighbor was my best friend, Cedric Diggory.

He and I lived life side by side facing whatever may come our way.

Growing up with him grew to be the toughest challenge for me having to put my heart aside for our friendship.

Every year till we were 17 we had out traditions my favorite was Christmas.

On Christmas Eve Ms. Diggory would cook a huge feast and then when night fell Cedric and I would lye in his bed and talk about what we would want for Christmas and what we'd hope we'd get.

He would tell me his thoughts and dreams and what he longed for.

The day we got our Hogwarts letters was the biggest excitement of our lives.

This was a new journey for us and another chapter in our book that we were going to take together.

For the first six years Hogwarts was everything we'd expected it to be and even more but still up until now we would still do everything together.

We made friends, enemies but we never separated because we were both put into Hufflepuff.

Until our seventh year when everything changed.

It was August 31 when Cedric and I boarded the Hogwarts express.

"Can you believe this is our last year?"

I asked him when we were looking for an empty compartment.

"No, these six years went by really fast."

"It was only yesterday that I was changing your diapers."

he said looking all innocent.

"Shut up, you never had to do that!"

I cried while swatting him with my hand.

It all started when we found out that the tri wizard tournament was happening at Hogwarts this year.

I was really excited for our school praying that we would win.

"Cedric are you entering your name?"

I asked him after dinner, when we were sitting in the Hufflepuff common room.

"Of course."

He said I'm going to do it tomorrow after lunch when we have our free hour.

I was really happy, Cedric was one of the tri wizard champions but it wasn't even a whole week before I he came to me and tolled me what was suppose to be good news.

"Melody, I want you to meet my girlfriend Cho Chang."

My heart stopped all I could think about was that he has a girlfriend.

I put on a half enthusiastic smile and said

"Nice to meet you."

Her smile did not show any enthusiasm either as we shake hands.

Cedric was trying to get us to talk by telling us a little about one another but it didn't work and eventually he gave up.

"Nice to have met you."

I said before they left but she didn't say anything.

That night when Cedric and I were in the common doing homework I didn't know what I was thinking because all of a sudden I said

"When, how?"

"What?" he asked with a look of confusion.

"Cho." I said

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Look Melody, it wasn't something I planned it just sort of happen. I really like her and I hope you two will become friends."

It was weeks later since we had that conversation, the first task was over and Cedric completed it.

He became really popular everyone wanting to talk to him and he hung out with Cho every day.

I hardly got to see him.

The Yule Ball was coming up and everyone was talking about it trying to get dates.

It was the morning of the Ball, Cedric and I were eating breakfast I was pushing the eggs around on my plate not really hungry and all I could think about was him and Cho.

I don't hate her but I don't like her either it was somewhere in betwe- "Melody?" who called me? "Melody."

It was the same voice I looked up.

"You're going to the Yule Ball right?" it was Cedric.

"Um… yes" I said "Good, I'm saving a dance for you."

That night I sat in my dormitory looking up at the stars they were so bright and beautiful.

I never went to the Yule Ball and Cedric never came to look for me for that dance.

He forgot.


End file.
